Reviravoltas
by Mari Moon
Summary: Poderoso Senhor e Mestre de Todas as coisas, o que foi que o senhor fez com a Lily! LilyJames Fic especial dia dos namorados


**Ei, povo!! okay, eu seei que deveria estar postando o próximo capítulo de férias (tá, eu já deveria ter postado-o faz bens uns três meses xD), mas não percam a fé! Um dia (mais ou menos daqui a uma ou duas semanas) ele sai \o/**

**Sobre essa fic aqui. Bem, uma shortfic de dois capítulos só, o próximo vêm sexta que vem, em homenagem ao dia dos namorados!!! Sim siim siiiim, concordam comigo que é uma data a se comemorar, mesmo para que não tem um (ou uma, no improvável caso de um menino estar no lendo isso aqui...), afinal, não é o dia exclusivo para "quem possui um namorado(a)", e sim, o dia do amor!! Falando nisso, o meu dia dos namorados foi bem interessante, o correio elegante foi muitíssimo divertido!**

**Vamos parar de lorotar (verbo "falar lorotas"), e ir logo à fic! A sim, e é essa fic é especialmente à vic, que detesta o dia dos namorados, não é mesmo vic?, xD, mas eu tava devendo um James/Lily a ela, não é mesmo, pakalola? Bem, beijos a todos, e espero que aproveitem a fic, e feliz dia dos namorados!**

* * *

Disclamer: Sim, Harry Potter e seus afiliados me pertencem, afinal não é segredo algum que "Mari Moon" é só mais um pseudônimo de J.K. Rowling!

Se toca guria, você anda fumando demais.

É, ne?

U.U

>Fim do distúrbio de personalidades 

* * *

Revitavoltas, _por Mari Moon

* * *

_

Decididamente, Deus, o senhor é uma pessoa, ou melhor, um ser divino, de humor peculiar.

Refinado, talvez, porém peculiar.

Sim, pois durante mais ou menos quatro anos da minha vida (minha vida só começou quando ingressei para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts), o senhor me presenteou com tudo do bom e melhor. Resumindo: uma beleza quase insuperável (bem, ainda temos Sirius Black para contabilizar), uma inteligência superior, amigos com as mesmas aptidões para bagunça que eu, e, talvez, o melhor de tudo, mulheres. Sim, muitas mulheres. Até onde a vista alcança, e todas louquinhas por mim, todas ansiando por um sorriso que fosse de James Potter. Todas dispostas a fazer qualquer coisa pelo segundo maior garanhão de Hogwarts (sim, mais uma vez temos que contabilizar os resultados de Black nessa conta).

Todas menos uma.

E então, no quinto ano, o senhor botou uma pedra em meu caminho. Um empecilho aparentemente simples, com cabelos ruivos e encantadores olhos verdes. Mal sabia eu que esse pequeno contratempo, que tinha nome e sobrenome, fora posto na vinha vida para nunca mais sair.

Lílian Evans.

Como descrever tal contradição ambulante? Como não ficar fascinado com sua suprema capacidade (totalmente _não_ encontrável em outras garotas) de recusar James Potter? Como então não tentar repetidas vezes fazê-la mudar de idéia, apenas pelo simples costume de ter todas, e então demorar a entender que fazer uma ruiva mudar de idéia é a mesma coisa que um paraplégico subir o Everest?

Bem, no começo Senhor, achei que fosse apenas uma brincadeira sua um pouco mais duradoura, apenas uma menina um pouco mais _difícil _que as outras.

Oh, foi só no sexto ano que então entendi que Lily Evans não era uma menina do tipo _Difícil, _Lily Evans estava mais para o estilo de menina _Impossível._

O senhor então deve ter esperado que, com essa pequena lição em minha vida, eu me resignaria que eu poderia ter todas _menos uma_, e voltaria a tocar o terror nos dormitórios femininos de Hogwarts.

Mas Senhor, o Senhor me presenteou também com uma teimosia de ferro, e, diante dos olhares cansados de toda Hogwarts, eu não havia desistido da minha ruivinha, nem mesmo quando o sexto ano findou com James Potter tendo conquistado seus exatos mil foras em dois anos, sendo que o milésimo tinha tido um gostinho especial de torta na cara.

Senhor, vejo então que Vossa teimosia supera a minha. Vejo que dois anos totalmente anormais na história de Hogwarts não foram para o Senhor suficientes para acreditar que o velho garanhão Potter havia aprendido sua lição. Oh não. O senhor fez Lily chegar totalmente encantadora à Hogwarts do sétimo ano, totalmente mais linda do que quando fora embora no sexto ano, totalmente mais perfeita do que o próprio conceito de perfeição.

O Senhor, totalmente insatisfeito com sua vida no topo do mundo, assistindo e mudando a vida dos mortais de camarote, tinha que botar a palavra _amor _no vocabulário do mortal que mais amava a vida inconstante, não é mesmo? Tinha que botar Lily Evans tão cedo na vida de James Potter, a _**ÚNICA **_criatura que o faria desistir de todos os prazeres mundanos da vida adolescente, não é mesmo?

Apenas para o puro entretenimento pessoal. E que entretenimento, não é mesmo?

Digo-lhe, Senhor, sem rodeios, que o senhor é _cruel. _Isso mesmo. Nada de eterna misericórdia, perdão divino ou coisas do gênero. Oh não, o senhor é cruel. Creio que o senhor esteja gargalhando de mim em seu trono divino, secando os lágrimas dos olhos. Sim, eu sou um mortal desgraçado em suas mãos, mas eu sei do seu segredo. O Senhor é _malévolo._

Porém, acredito que o ápice de seu humor negro para com a minha pessoa (e olha que _ápice _é uma palavra bem drástica, analisando-se as circunstâncias) tenha sido alcançado hoje, uma manhã de primavera _aparentemente _comum (sob as concepções dos mortais imperfeitos, obviamente).

Sim, eu sei que Vossa perfeição é um ser onipresente, e não só olhou a cena de camarote como também a arquitetou de acordo com seus planos malignos, porém, considero que seria uma experiência enriquecedora para o Senhor analisar essa cena do ponto de vista do pobre mortal desgraçado pelo vosso interessante senso de humor profundamente negro.

Eu estava em sono profundo, quando fui acordado pelo cheiro agradável de torradas com geléia de morango e requeijão que Peter havia trazido do café para se empanturrar no dormitório e lambuzar os lençóis de migalhas. Sim, meu subconsciente disse a mim, depois de vários minutos de reflexão, hoje é manhã de sábado, já que só sábado é que Peter tem tempo de trazer torradas ao dormitório.

-Vexa, Xirius, o Xames ainda ta dormindxu...

A metade ligeiramente acordada do meu cérebro sentiu as migalhas semi-digeridas saídas da boca cheia de Peter aterrissarem na minha bochecha, enquanto um peso ainda maior se estatelava sobre a minha barriga.

-Ah, nisso damos um jeito...

Uma voz que a metade semi-acordada do meu cérebro (a outra metade estava terminantemente em estado de dormência) não pode discernir veio do corpo pesado sobre o meu abdome, corpo tal que pulava com força sobre o meu pobre diafragma, me tirando totalmente o ar, o que não era uma sensação agradável.

-James!!! Acorde!!!

Digamos que aproximadamente setenta quilos de maça muscular sobre o meu peito somada a uma voz irritante que gritava incessantemente no meu ouvido foram o bastante para que a metade racional do meu cérebro fosse despertada.

-Anh?

-James, acorda!!!

O relógio da cabeceira marcava exatamente oito horas e cinqüenta e nove minutos.

-Sirius, por que diabos você está me acordando antes das nove num dia de sábado?

A parte responsável por gritar com o Sirius já estava totalmente acordada, pelo visto.

-Sua anta! Você se esqueceu que o passeio para Hogsmeade começa em uma hora?

Senhor, nada como as palavras "uma hora" e "passeio para Hogsmeade" na mesma frase para que o absurdo gramatical "James acordado antes de uma hora num sábado" seja cometido.

O dia já não estava tão normal como deveria estar, já que absurdos gramaticais relacionados a James Potter já eram cometidos antes de meio-dia.

Na hora em que eu descia as escadas do dormitório, totalmente vestido e arrumado para tomar cerveja amanteigada com o resto dos marotos, já passavam de nove e vinte, e mesmo assim a sala comunal estava totalmente cheia, com grifinórios que arrumavam suas coisas apressados para sair, grifinórios que improvisavam o café com torradas e suco de abóbora roubados do café da manhã, e por fim grifinórios que não podiam ir a Hogsmeade, pois eram novos demais, e assim gastavam tristemente seu tempo estudando.

Porém, havia uma grifinória que não se encaixava em nenhuma das descrições acima. Lily Evans estava placidamente sentada sobre as pernas numa confortável poltrona vermelha, os cabelos brigando com o veludo do móvel, concentrada em um livro qualquer.

Senhor, acredito que seja um mistério insolúvel para a minha humilde existência o fato de Lily Evans sempre parece mais bonita do que no dia anterior, e um mistério maior ainda o fato de eu não me importar com a auto-humilhação para conseguir chamar a atenção.

Então, Senhor, quem melhor que Vossa Santidade para entender que o único jeito de chamar a atenção dessa ruiva esquentada é justamente irritando-a?

-Bom Dia, Lily!

Passei a mão no cabelo, exatamente do jeito que ela odeia, arrepiando-o ainda mais.

Ela tirou momentaneamente os olhos do livro, e eu já preparava meus ouvidos para o grito de raiva ensurdecedora.

-Ah, Bom Dia, James.

E voltou os olhos para o livro, como se absolutamente nada de anormal houvesse acontecido.

Oh, Senhor, como ousa pregar tamanho susto na humanidade que habitava a torre da grifinória naquele momento? Todos os seres vivos, dês de microscópicos protozoários até o mais evoluído humano (obviamente eu, hehehe) se calaram diante do absurdo cósmico daquela frase. As inocentes menininhas do primeiro ano arregalaram os olhinhos, abismadas, os marotos foram deixados sem reação (algo terrivelmente inédito), e até mesmo Marlene e Alice, que conversavam animadamente nas poltronas defronte à lareira, ficaram de queixo caído, o que confirmava que isso não era uma mera brincadeira da ruiva.

Apenas Lílian se mantinha totalmente impassível, virando com o dedo branco mais uma página do livro.

Minerva entrou na sala como um furacão, totalmente alheia à tensão, tão pesada que impedia os grifinórios de respirar.

-Oh, ainda parados como um bando e preguiças! Rápido! A saída a hogsmeade é meia hora!

Todos saíram de seu torpor quase satânico, menos eu, obviamente. Como o senhor deve saber, Lily nunca me direcionava uma única palavra que não fosse uma injúria tão alta que não fosse capaz de estourar os meus tímpanos.

-James, o que tanto olha?

Ela direcionou os olhos verdes na minha direção, perguntando com uma amabilidade que eu jamais presenciara, e, para a minha surpresa, não estava armada até os dentes, parecia até positivamente curiosa pela minha resposta.

Isso, Senhor, varreu qualquer pensamento racional da minha mente brilhante.

-Oh, Lily, é só que eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de ir comigo a Hogsmeade?

Meu corpo foi posto no piloto automático, já protegendo os ouvidos e recuando um passo, o rosto já franzido com a tempestade cataclísmica que viria a seguir.

Tempestade que nunca chegou a cair.

O sorriso dela se iluminou.

-Mas é claro! Deixe-me só trocar de roupa.

Jogou sem cerimônia o grosso volume de "Romeu e Julieta" sobre a poltrona e simplesmente me _**beijou**_ na bochecha, para depois galgar escada acima.

O mais perto que Lily tinha chegado com os lábios em mim fora para cuspir gotículas de saliva enquanto enumerava, à altura de uns cem decibéis, mais ou menos um exército de defeitos meus.

-Gripe espanhola, saiu no Profeta antes de ontem...

Acredite, essa foi a mais inocente das hipóteses.

Senhor, o que você fez com a cabecinha daquela criatura ruiva? Enfiou uma mente nova lá dentro? Se não fosse o meu sistema nervoso altamente evoluído (graças à ruiva estourada que acabara de me beijar), eu provavelmente teria desmaiado. Dessa vez, o silêncio na sala comunal não durou por muito tempo, várias pessoas já tentavam entrar em contato com a área psiquiátrica do St. Mungos.

-O que você fez com ela, ã?

Marlene me puxou pela gola da camisa, a mão livre pronta para transformar meu estômago em pasta. Senhor, seu grande gozador, você faz a revolução na cabeça da menina e eu levo a culpa.

-O que... Eu... Não... Não, não fiz... Não fiz nada!

Não sei se gaguejava pela verdade de minhas palavras ou pelo punho dela, que poderia me reduzir a menos que pó se quisesse (eu espero que a Lily nunca aprenda artes marciais trouxas também, ela já é ameaçadora o bastante).

-Mc'Kinnon, pegue leve, o garoto não fez nada!

Sirius veio em meu socorro, pela primeira vez eu não era o culpado pela situação. Mas nem por isso a menina soltou a gola da minha camisa, e ainda bufava coisas não identificadas na minha face.

-Solta ele, Lene!

Lily apareceu no alto da escada, absolutamente fabulosa de jeans e camiseta, os cabelos soltos, e um sorriso misterioso, quase diabólico no rosto.

E me defendendo.

Certamente senhor, com certeza o senhor não é muito fã de gramática, não é mesmo? Eu não poderia contar com os dedos das mãos de todos os presentes todos os absurdos gramaticais cometidos dês de que o dia nascera. Precisa de algumas aulas de concordância verbal e nominal, não é mesmo?

Marlene me soltou, novamente abismada pelo absurdo inédito que se desenrolava na sala comunal. Lily desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e enroscou seus braços brancos e delicados nos meus, e sorriu para mim, como uma criancinha que acabou de ganhar uma imensa caixa de caramelos.

-Vamos?

Bem, os habitantes da torre da grifinória naquele momento estavam entre o riso e o choro. Realmente, a minha cara devia estar das mais cômicas. Sim, talvez uma das coisas que eu mais amo em minha ruivinha seja essa poderosa capacidade de me surpreender.

E que capacidade.

Sinceramente, Senhor, eu duvido até mesmo que o _senhor _entenda essa ruiva maníaca.

-Anh, claro.

Mal ousando acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, me pus a acompanhá-la até o buraco do retrato, evitando até mesmo respirar, com medo de que isso quebrasse o bizarro encanto que se instalava em minha amada Lily.

-Cerveja amanteigada, Lily?

Passeávamos placidamente em frente à bonita pracinha de Hogsmeade, em frente aos campos que marcavam o fim da Hogsmeade urbana, cada um com um garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que tínhamos conseguido comprar no Três Vassouras, mas, por algum motivo, Lily não quisera gastar uma tão bonita manhã de primavera dentro do malcheiroso barzinho.

Senhor, se o senhor enlouqueceu minha amada Lily, o que eu estou começando a achar bem provável, eu vou até ai só para um acerto de contas.

Ela correu e sentou-se na grama sob uma amoreira frondosa, com amoras magicamente modificadas para serem do tamanho de tomates.

-Sente-se, James. O que foi, 'tá com medo de sujar a capinha?

Deu um sorriso matreiro, quase infantil, e eu vi a monitora certinha sumir atrás daquela arcada dentária extremamente branca, clamando por socorro. O que tinha acontecido com a nossa monitora chefe??????????????

Não importa, sentei-me ao lado dela, a surpresa ainda não tinha me abandonado por inteiro.

Ela tirou a rolha da cerveja com a boca, um gesto que eu _**nunca**_ pensara ver saindo de Lílian Evans, que cuspiu a respectiva rolha atrás de um arbusto, e meteu o gargalo na boca, sem inibições.

-Lily...?

Certo, Senhor de Todas as Coisas, agora o senhor me assusta. Muito. Que diabo de mosquito africano mordeu a Lily!?

-Aceita?

Peguei a garrafa, mais para protegê-la do que para beber propriamente. Depositei a garrafa ao lado do arbusto, e olhei-a, indeciso. O que será que aquela criatura estava tramando?

Ela me sorriu de volta, misteriosa. Eu sabia que ela não estava louca, fora de si ou bêbada.Sim, era apenas mais uma artimanha daquela linda ruiva ardilosa.

Ela piscou repetidas vezes, e analisou meus olhos com grande interesse.

-Nossa, você tem um cisco no olho...

Ele debruçou-se sobre a minha pobre e indefesa pessoa, sob o pretesto de "tirar um cisco do meu olho".

Oh, essa técnica é um tanto velha, não? Eu não poderia contar usando todos os grão de areia da terra o númera de vezes que eu usei essa tática para beijar garotas, o velho "Oh, que olhos bonitos, deixe-me chegar mais perto para vê-los melheor..."...

Grande Senhor e Mestre de Todas as Coisas, Lilyan Evans ia **_realmente_** tentar me beijar?!


End file.
